


口红膏体

by yuhuashun



Category: ww2 - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuhuashun/pseuds/yuhuashun
Summary: “红艳的膏体滑过女人们绝美的唇形，将其勾勒得愈发迷人，在交媾中吻上雄性的嘴巴，沾染了不纯的爱意。”
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	口红膏体

“红艳的膏体滑过女人们绝美的唇形，将其勾勒得愈发迷人，在交媾中吻上雄性的嘴巴，沾染了不纯的爱意。”  
1.  
孔策沃外绿林幽幽，空气平和得积淀出自豪的尘壤，胜利的气息从树干释放出来，似是要泽被全世界的斯拉夫人，好让他们从战争的血与泪的掩埋下破土而出，重新享受神的荣光。  
他坐在血一样红的泊中，他的手上沾着浆。  
红色的唇齿——就算是刚刚品尝过活鲑鱼的棕熊的毛皮和牙齿也不会有如此浓烈的鲜红，光线照过去，油脂一般的质地，折射着太阳的光辉，附于肌肤之上。  
除了红，还是红。是苏维埃的红，是血的红。  
“你可真像她。”  
他手上的白浆，他手上的精液，融了那红，变得微粉，一如少女的梦，一如娜杰日达，一如希望。  
约瑟夫·斯大林的腿间，慈父的长枪正挺立着，在与掌心的膏体摩擦后也变得鲜红——一把红军战士的钢枪。  
夕阳染上了锈色，他从怔然中回过神，又伸出手去抓起散落一地的膏体，胡乱地塞进嘴里，嚼起来是一股粘腻，咽下去又带着劣质肥皂那样滑溜溜的口感，在食道里艰难地滑行，一碰到贲门，满腹的胃酸混合着难以消化的口红残渣从食管喷涌而出，在鼻腔中蔓延的呕吐物的味道逼停了他对下体不间断的摩擦。脑海中那关于娜杰日达与阿道夫的重影，以及他对口红味道的幻想，被翻腾的胃袋打散，斯大林跪在地上，咽喉的肌肉群蠕动着，吐出大片大片的鲜红，像隔夜的烂糜，是腐臭的液体。  
2.  
里宾特洛甫的一次谈判很顺利，晚宴上，苏联首脑却没出席。  
克里姆林宫内，世界地图宛如一块带着血丝儿的牛排般置于桌上，不佐以胡椒或是其他，没有碰撞的高脚杯，苏德首脑凝视着这半熟的肉，平静的脸压抑着狰狞，神情严肃，在黑暗中，不发一语。  
烟雾从他的烟斗里丝丝逸出，和窗外灰黑的天空相互交融，然后扩散，充盈室内，再无个收救。  
不满爬上了希特勒的眉头，打起一个结，他伸手去掏裤袋里巴掌大的铁盒，然后从各种鲜红的膏体中拈起一支，送进嘴里。  
他嚼得很慢，以至于斯大林可以想象那些膏体混着唾液充满他的口腔，为整个内壁着色。斯大林又注意到，有一些膏体从他的唇边溜出来，将他原本冷色的唇染上绮丽的绯红。  
那淡淡的红让斯大林想起自己已故的妻，娜杰日达。她是如此的明艳动人，青春洋溢在她的脸上，她笑起来就好像春风在吹，脸庞柔和的曲线润玉般透着光，她所到之处都开满了初春中凌寒傲放的野花，她纯朴而不善涂饰，却也会在心爱的人面前用艳红将唇轻点。  
“你可真像她。”  
希特勒置若罔闻，膏体顺着食道下滑，脸上显现出痛苦的神色，一闪而过。  
“你让我想起她。”斯大林放下手中的烟斗，面前人的视线依旧钉在地图上，苍鹰的蓝眼闪着微光，制服下幽幽地散发出疏离，“你在想她？对，我也一样。”  
“你也一样？也许。对，你也一样。”他们此刻正肩并着肩，将手撑在厚实的木桌上，在昏暗的室内，温柔的烟雾的庇护中，一个去吻另一个，震颤的气息喷在对方的脸上，缓慢而悠长，那小小的几方寸的薄的肌肤，透过它仿佛就能看到你脉搏的跳动，血液的颜色。你的爱过与恨过，全部都透过两片薄薄的唇，传达给了人世间。  
短暂的相贴，快到仿佛只有一瞬间。索吻者还在回味膏体的香甜，另一方则面无表情，用手背擦去了残余的淡红。  
3.  
地堡外炮声隆隆，震落的尘土与碎屑纷纷扬扬，被将官和士兵吸进肺里，无差别对待。  
应该“留在场上”的主角，恰似舞完了一曲，却不屑于观众投掷的鲜花与欣赏的掌声的清高舞者，头也不回地走下灯光闪耀的舞台。  
他本该走向天堂，但却意外地走到了天堂，他本不该走到天堂，天堂本是一个向往，一个希望，一支倍受狂想家们追捧的精神毒品，可他却走到了天堂，一个地狱般的，永远无法回头的天堂。  
他颓然在沙发上，他的天堂就近在咫尺，手枪握在手里，女人坐在旁边。  
他很想问身旁这位陪伴了自己大半生的可爱女士身上有没有带口红，可他还是沉默了，时间推动下步步紧逼的天堂里满是熔岩和火焰，一个姑娘身着白衣，手臂上流淌着同样金红色的熔岩，她在起舞，天使般的面庞点缀着宝石般的眼，一抹红唇，在黑暗中散发出点点魅惑。  
“爱娃，你知道，从那以后我就不吃肉了。”希特勒把头向后靠，闭着眼喃喃自语，“因为我觉得那就像是在吃尸体，丝丝的纹理，切开或许还带着血，就像红色的口红一样。”  
“我很抱歉，爱娃。我总是反对你修饰你美丽的脸，我把它称为胜利的油彩，我向你道歉，爱娃。”  
格莉·劳巴尔的身影依旧在天堂舞动，希特勒举起枪，像当年他的侄女举枪自杀一样，扣动了扳机。  
氰化钾在这位新娘子的血液中蔓延，“剧毒会让我的嘴唇变得黑紫。”口红膏体慢慢勾勒出她的唇形，这是她最喜欢的颜色，有别于希特勒铁盒里常驻的少女的鲜红，它涂上去温婉，而庄重。  
饱满的唇吻上尚有余温的丈夫，算是生命最后的馈赠。


End file.
